


Wreck

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Sad, Sorry guys, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys notice a significant change in Zayn's behavior...and they know they need to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad so sorry about that...I've actually written a few sort of like this but haven't posted them yet. Maybe I'll continue this one? Idk you guys tell me...

They could all see it. It started gradually: skipping a meal here and there, a couple of sudden stomach bugs, the new staple of long-sleeved shirts, and that alone would have been a cause for worry, but it didn't end there. Isolation followed. Then unhealthily fast weight loss and they knew they had to do something. Zayn was a wreck.

"We have to do something, lads," Louis decided, "and fast." The others nodded in agreement but no one said anything at first. Of course they wanted to help, knew they needed to help, but to be perfectly honest none of them knew how.

"Someone needs to talk to him, at least for starters. See if he wants to be helped," Niall eventually suggested. "You should do it, Liam."

"Why me?"

"You're his best friend," Louis answered seriously. "He trusts you the most. Please? Do this for him."

"Yeah, I can talk to him," Liam decided.  
-  
"Zayn?" Liam asked from the door of his hotel room. They had all been given keys to each other's room and good thing too, because Zayn hadn't answered his door in weeks. The dark skinned boy was currently wrapped tightly in the blankets on the bed, obviously freezing due to the lack of body fat. They had already let this go too far, Liam realized. 

Zayn didn't respond so Liam entered further into the room until he was kneeling on the bed beside the older boy. "Zayn?" He tried again. "You alright?" This time he received a quiet moan in response that he took for a "no".

Liam pulled the sheets back so he could see his friend's face and was once again shocked at just how sick Zayn had gotten. When he thought about it, Liam realized that Zayn probably hadn't had a full meal in over a month.

"Go away," Zayn groaned quietly. 

"We need to talk," was Liam's firm response. Zayn sat up a bit to look at his friend. "'Bout what?"

"What the hell do you think Zayn?" Liam tried to keep his temper under control, but Zayn wasn't wearing a shirt and the sight of his now-protruding ribs angered Liam like nothing had before, as did the obvious cuts on both his torso and arms. "What's been going on? You're not alright."

"If that's all, then you're wasting your time," Zayn laughed bitterly. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"You're hurting," Liam stated, almost an accusation. Zayn just kept his gaze on his lap to avoid the pitying eyes of his bandmate. He didn't want pity.

"I deserve it," the older boy whispered, still looking down.

"Why would you ever say that, Zayn?" Liam had to try hard to resist the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "How could you deserve anything you're putting yourself through?"

"'Cause I'm not good enough."

"Zayn!" Liam gasped.

"It's true," Zayn finally made eye contact. He looked so empty, Liam felt physical pain just looking at him. "I'm fat and ugly and a terrible person."

Liam tried to hold back a sob as he gathered the smaller boy in his arms. "You are beautiful," he whispered. "So amazing. I don't know how you can't see it, but you will. I'm gonna make you see it," Liam promised. "I'm gonna fix you."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me happy :)


End file.
